


Gary's mom

by orphan_account



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gary's mom has got it going on.





	Gary's mom

The crimson light was quiet after the Gary's mother left. 

Well it was also late at night. 

Clarence sat alone in his room and told AVA "Ava darling, play stacys mom and blast it throughout the ship." 

"You got it sexy," AVA replied. 

Clarence announced, "this ones for you Gary's mother!" 

"Clarence god Damn it!!!! She's gone! I can't deal with your weird lust for my mom right now!" Gary yelled from his room. 

"Oh. Right. I'm coping in my own way, you primate!" Clarence yelled as he commanded AVA to blast it louder. 

"Am I dying AGAIN?!" Ash yelled from her own room. 

"Daddy is sad!" Fox yelled from the other room.

"I'm the saddest in this whole ship right now! Clarence doesn't get to be sad over my mom. I do!" Gary yelled. He just wanted some peace! 

"Alright alright, that's enough tunes for now AVA" the music stopped. "Let the primate grieve." 

Silence. 

"Thank you!" 

Maybe Gary would prefer the music to having to think of his mom's betrayal.


End file.
